Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man)
This page is about the incarnation of Electro from the 2014 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Electro (Marvel). Maxwell "Max" Dillon (also known as: Electro or simply Max) is one of the two main antagonists of the 2014 superhero film The Amazing Spider-Man 2. He is a former electric engineer of OsCorp company, but was transformed into an extremely powerful electric superhuman being. He was portrayed by Jamie Foxx (as the first villain role in his career) who also played Max in Collateral and Lieutenant Henry Purcell in Stealth. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Max Dillon lived his whole life without anybody merely acknowledging his existence. One time, the Manhattan hero Spider-Man bumps into him on the streets and tells him, "You're my guy. You're my ears and eyes on the street." Being the "nobody" that Dillon was, he was thrilled to have been acknowledged by somebody, let alone the very famous Spider-Man. As Spider-Man leaves, Dillon starts to believe that he is an accomplice to the hero. He goes mad with "love" for Spider-Man, constantly thinking about him and the fact that he could help him in any way. After his mother forgets his birthday, Max is placing a large electrical wire into a vent at Oscorp when he is suddenly electrocuted. He falls, dragging the wire with him, into a tank full of genetically altered electric eels. They sting him multiple times and the tank shatters. The mix of chemicals causes Max's skin to turn blue and give him the power to control electricity. Max feels that he is betrayed by love, his family and his job. He wants to rid the world of power so that everyone can feel what he once felt. Electro also feels betrayed by Spider-Man and fights him with his powerful electrical abilities. However, with the help of Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man defeats Electro by overloading his electricity supply, causing him to violently explode into millions of particles. In Lego As well as appearing in an upcoming 2014 Lego Marvel set as a mini-figure, Electro is also in the 2013 video game Lego Marvel Superheroes as a playable character and a boss. Personality At first Max was once a really kind, lovely, joyful and nerdy man, who had many problems as many people in the real world; he did not managed to get work at time, he always got stuck in things and people, and was a nerdy and shy person who attempted to show himself a bit impressive towards women especially toward Gwen as he met her in the elevator, but no one noticed his existence. Despite this, he had idolized and loved Spider-Man as many citizens in New York City, but he seemed to be a very sick fan of Spider-Man. After he was transformed into Electro, he became extremely powerful, ruthless, megalomaniacal and destructive. He wasn't human anymore, so he had lost everything that made him human due to the accident, and thus became really powerful and extremely destructive, and all what he sought was to revenge on the world. Gallery Max Dillon.jpg|Max Dillon's standard appearance Electro 2.jpg|Max Dillon becoming Electro Electro 3.jpg Electro 4.jpg|Electro facing Spider-Man Electro 5.jpg Electro 6.jpg|Electro firing beams of electricity from his hands Zgcn.jpg|Promotional image Video Spider-Man vs Electro (First Fight) The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) 4K ULTRA HD Spider-Man vs Electro (Final Fight) The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) 4K ULTRA HD Trivia *In a 2012 Twitter post, Jamie Foxx teased that he "dressed up as Electro for Halloween" and that the "costume fit well". **Foxx also stated that the costume for the movie would not be green and yellow, like it is in mainstream comics. Instead, it would have been a sleek black, similar to the "Ultimate Marvel" comics. *After being chosen for the role, Foxx stated to Entertainment Tonight that he likes Electro as a character and was excited to play him. *Although Foxx did his Electro voice in serveral interviews, there's been rumors that the voice will be edited slightly to sound 'electrically distorted'. *Electro is the first villain in the Amazing Spider-Man ''series in which his transformation into the villain is accidental. *Max Dillon starts off nerdy and then dark, just like Riddler in ''Batman Forever, Aldrich Killian in Iron Man 3 and Syndrome in The Incredibles. **Like all three of them mentioned above (excluding Riddler), they all die a gruesome death trying to kill the protagonists. *His appearance is based off of his Ultimate Marvel Incarnation. Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Elementals Category:Insecure Category:Nemesis Category:Energy Beings Category:Fighter Category:Misanthropes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Lego Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Arrogant Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Saboteurs Category:Torturer Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Mastermind